Counting Stars
by RVDC
Summary: Dani's summers have always rotated around helping at her family farm. Santana's summers have always rotated around partying. But now Santana's grandparents are done with her rebellious ways and she is trust into a world of horses, cows and early rises. How shall she fair? And will Dani be able to last a whole summer with city girl Santana?
1. Chapter 1

**So the songs are Make a Move by Gavin DeGraw and Together by Demi Lovato and Jason Derulo **

* * *

The air was thick and humid as the sun rose over the old Alabama farm. Dani, a seventeen year old high school senior, was in the country kitchen stirring a pot of porridge humming to herself. "Morning sweetie." an elderly man said limping into the room, his walking stick grasped tightly in his hand.

"Hey pops." Dani replied planting a kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes at her affection but his pride for his eldest granddaughter shone though.

"So daddy's gone to the train station to pick up your friend's granddaughter and he'll be back for noon. I'm gonna eat breakfast then I have to go help move the hay. Daddy's switching the horses from the north barn to the south barn so it means a hell of a lot of work for us and a pointless venture for him." Dani sighed before scooping out four bowls of porridge. She placed four glasses on the table and filled them with orange juice.

The old man smile gladly accepting the bowl and digging in. "Tyler, Maddie breakfast!" Dani yelled placing the other bowls on the table. After a moment pounding steps could be heard on the stairs and then Tyler sprinted into the room. "Hey speedy calm down. Your food isn't going anywhere." Grandpa joked shaking his head at his only grandson.

"Hey what's with this crap?! You always make pancakes on Mondays. They start the week off right. That's your saying!" Tyler exclaimed staring at his porridge disgusted.

"Okay you're acting like a baby instead of my big brother so buck up kid. We have pancakes school mornings. It is officially the summer holidays now so we have no time for low energy foods. Its work time buddy. We've got hay to be moving!" Dani announced hands on her hips.

She moved to the doorway shouting "Madison get your cute butt down here!" A mumbled 'coming' was enough to satisfy Dani and she took her seat at the table.

Maddie strolled in a few minutes later wearing three quarter length light blue jeans and a checked red shirt. Her hair had been straightened and she wore a light coating of makeup. "What the fuck is on your face?" Tyler grunted peering up from his bowl.  
"Language! "Dani and Pops reprimanded immediately.

Maddie's cheeks flushed as she took her seat at the table and she stared into her bowl.  
"Is that 'cause that Jesse kid is working here over the summer? You're too young to be breeding in the barn." Tyler murmured popping another spoonful into his mouth.

"Maddie don't listen to him. Tyler she is thirteen. Watch your language!" Pops scolded. "Fine." he sighed rolling his eyes at Dani's glare.

"Anyway the agenda for today is Ty you're on horse duty. Move them from the stables to the bottom field. Maddie you and Jesse can muck out the stables while they're gone. Then I need all of you to check the cows. I'm not sure their water pump is working and it's far too warm to let them get dehydrated." Dani commanded checking over a list on her phone.

"Why can't Dad check the cows? I have my hands full with the horses." Tyler complained draining the contents of his glass.

"Because your father is collecting my friend's granddaughter from the station. Her train arrives at ten so he left a little before eight. Your sister has been up since seven, checking the chickens and making breakfast so stop being obnoxious and get on with it." Pop's said his "anger" not convincing any of his grandchildren.

"Why is she coming here?" Maddie asked stirring the last of her porridge around. "Her grandparents found condoms and weed in her drawer and god forbid she have premarital sex!"  
"Tyler!" Dani and Pops once again corrected.

Maddie giggled and scooped up the last spoon of her breakfast. "Okay Ty horses, Maddie stables. I'll go fetch the tractor and trailer and start loading it with the bales. Ace and Jesse are due here at half eight but as its eight forty five now I'm guessing they'll join us at nine. Alright go team go!"

* * *

The sun shone down on Dani as she hoisted another bale onto the trailer with an 'Umph!'. She was wearing short dungarees, a white t-shirt and her blonde hair was in two braids, her bangs secured with a red bandana.

I don't care where we sleep tonight

I don't care if it's in or outside

You know what to do

Make a move

Ace sang along with the radio and Dani scoffed before joining in.

You could throw away your phone

Make believe that we're all alone

I'm talking to you

Make a move, 'cause I'm ready

Ace jumped down from the trailer to lift another bale. His white tank top was stuck to his body with sweat and he peeled it off, first removing his baseball cap. He was now only wearing his old frayed jeans, his muscles on show.

" Nice." Dani smirked loading the last bale in that pile with his help and then grabbing two waters from the front of tractor. They both took a swig and leaned against the trailer.

"What was that song you used to sing last summer, like all the time?" Ace asked strolling over to the barn and grabbing his guitar from inside the chipped red door. "Catch me or together?" she replied scooting onto the trailer.

"Together! That was it." he jumped up beside her and began strumming. "Ace we have to get back to work!" Dani grumbled with no real conviction. "Oh one quick song won't hurt darling. Come on sing."

* * *

This country air was awful. The humidity was doing horrid things to her hair and she was actually sweating. Santana Lopez never sweated but it was this darn humidity. Her boots were finding great difficulty wading through the grass, trying to avoid the piles of feces. She was wearing her tight black leather pants and a white crop top, her flat abdominal showing.

Mr. Harper had sent her down the field to find Danny. Whoever Danny she hoped he would tell her to take it easy. Her new grey ankle boots were ruined as it was.

Suddenly as she neared the large red barn music could be heard. Two soft voices were singing along to a guitar melody.

Do you remember at all?

People walking hand-in-hand, hand-in-hand

Can we feel that love again, can we feel love again?

Can you imagine it all, imagine it all?

If we all could get along

Then we all could sing this song together.

When the singers came into view Santana was pleasantly surprised to see a pretty blonde perched on a tractor trailer, a huge grin on her face as she sang. Her shorts revealed two perfect legs topped with classic cowboy boots. Santana rolled her eyes. What Hill-Billy land was she in.

She made her final steps so she was close to them and then cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Oh hey." The blonde said hopping down from the tractor, her braids swinging in the process. Santana glanced over to the dark hair boy who was sitting, topless, abs glistening, strumming a guitar.

"Danny is it?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. "I'm Dani." the blonde said tucking her hands into her dungaree pockets.  
"And I'm Adam but everyone calls me Ace." he smirked proffering his hand first wiping it on his jeans. Santana shook it giggling and batting her lashes. Dani rolled her eyes, god damn city kids.

"So are you the girl staying with us for the summer?" Dani asked making the snap decision she didn't like this girl standing in front of her. From one look you could see her only priority was herself.(Not that Dani didn't appreciate the tight trousers or hit of skin but still).

"The one and only. The names Santana." Santana kept her gaze locked on Ace.  
"Right okay. Well Santana why don't you go change into something more casual and then you can help move these bales." Dani said moving back to pile in the barn.

"These are my most casual clothes." Santana said confused.  
Dani turned to her in complete shock. "I ... They're ... What…Okay." she finally stuttered. "Right in that case follow me to the house and you can borrow something of mine. Your boots will not help you at all."  
Dani turned and threw Ace the keys to the tractor. "Have these unloaded and an empty trailer by the time we get back." Dani commanded stomping toward the house. Santana winked at Ace wiggling her fingers at him before following Dani.

Dani slowed down to wait for Santana who was once again struggling with the grass.  
"So is that your brother or boyfriend?" Santana asked after a minute.  
"What?" Dani responded confused.  
"Well you've gone all protective Momma bear. So brother or boyfriend?" Santana said smugly.

"Neither." Dani answered focused on walking to the house. "He's just been my best friend since we were kids."

"Oh but you want more? That's why you're all jealous isn't it?" Santana grinned. Dani burst out laughing, stopping and holding her stomach. "Me and Ace... Never! Let's just say I bat for the other team." Dani explained when Santana looked confused.

"Oh so you're a queer?" Santana asked with an air of disgust.

Dani looked at her, eyes narrowing. "No I'm not a 'queer'. I am in fact a lesbian. I do prefer lady parts. But I am not a 'queer'. So please keep your homophobic thoughts to yourself." Dani snarled and strode forward leaving Santana to stumble along behind her.  
This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**So opinions?! please review. This is especially for Brooke. I know I'm only a month late with this. And that's to Cristina for the inspiration!  
****Laters x **


	2. Chapter 2

Dani pulled the screen door open holding it for Santana as the creak echoed throughout the empty fields. Santana shuffled toward her a minute later breathing deeply. Dani had to bite her lip to prevent herself laughing. For a skinny girl she sure was unfit.

Walking into the kitchen Dani's father came into view. "Hey Daddy." She chirped planting a kiss on his cheek. "Afternoon baby girl." He replied smiling and continuing to make a sandwich, "Want one?"

"Nah I'm good. Just gonna grab Santana some clothes. Hers aren't very…." Dani surveyed the girl who now placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "..practical. Hers aren't very practical." Her father grinned to himself knowing Dani's hatred for 'city kids'.

"Sure thing kiddo. Barbeque for dinner?" he asked glancing back to his eldest daughter. "Sounds good. I'll make a salad too." Dani suggested beaming and skipping out of the room toward the stairs.

"Is she always this… peppy?" Santana questioned making a face. Mr. Harper turned to Santana and shrugged. "It's something in the country air. You'll soon get used it." Santana made a face and shuffled after Dani murmuring "I severely hope not."

Santana noticed Dani's boots at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly removed her heeled boots and placed them beside. Climbing the stairs she listened out for sounds of her new stylist.

"First room on the right." Dani announced sensing the reluctant Santana outside the door. Santana stepped into the room and was surprised that it was painted black.

She had a large window opposite the door with a seat in front of it but the rest of the room was jet black. The left wall had collage of pictures in the shade of a love heart and desk beneath. Over her bed painted in silver was "I wanna see you be brave." The quote was surrounded by painted silver stars.

"This is not what I expected." Santana said staring around the room. It was then she noticed small pinprick holes spaced throughout the ceiling. "What's with the dots? Ventilation?" she remarked still in shock about all the black. Dani didn't answer but walked over and hit a switch by the bed. Even with the sun's bright rays Santana could see each of the holes lit up.

"Oh like stars." She commented memorised. It was kind of pretty. "Yeah." Dani replied flicking the switch and walking to the wardrobe beside the door.

Pulling the doors open she sorted through a stack of tops. They all seemed so colourful. Finally Dani grabbed a red and black check shirt and threw it on the bed. She then chucked a black Ramones t-shirt on top completing the pile with black leggings.

"I've some boots downstairs you can borrow." Dani informed Santana walking toward the door. "Mmm… I have my own leggings I can wear." Santana said slightly surprised by Dani's generosity. None of her friends swapped clothes without a contact stating they would replace damaged goods.

"Did yours cost under twenty dollars?" Dani asked her hand on the door handle. "What? Of course not!" Santana made a face of disgust. "Well then do you really want horse shit on them?" Dani raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. Santana couldn't resist making a mental note on how cute Dani looked right now.  
"Of course I don't!" Dani opened the door and stepped out saying "Then wear mine." The door swung shut behind her and Santana wondered what exactly had her Grandparents signed her up for.

Peeling off her leggings and top Santana was relieved not to feel sticky anymore. Sweat was definitely the tears of Satan.  
Slipping the t-shirt over her head Santana was met with the sweet smell of baby powder and fresh laundry. It made a nice change from animal excrement.

She shuffled into the bottoms and realised how much she missed wearing things her size. Everyone at home wore things a size too small so your best features were extenuated. She hated it. What happened to being comfortable?  
The shirt smelt just as nice and was incredibly soft. Wow she really needed new clothes.

Folding her clothes in a pile and removing her jewellery she placed the pile on the desk beside a stack of papers. The papers appeared to be song lyrics with guitar notes scrawled on top of random words. The top sheet was labelled 'I hate you, don't leave me.' Santana scanned the lyrics and was shocked by how dark they were. Apparently miss sunshine and rainbow wasn't always on top of the world.

Santana now inspected the pictures. There looked to be roughly thirty to forty pictures all over lapping.  
There were several pictures of Dani and her dad. One from childhood and a couple from them through the years. There were many of Dani and an elderly man. Must be her Grandfather.  
A lot of the pictures contained Ace and Dani, them playing soccer as kids, at a barbeque, singing at a party. They were clearly best friends, it was sickeningly sweet.  
Santana noticed numerous pictures of Dani, a teenage boy and a younger girl. These must be Tyler and Maddie. Tyler was quite handsome. He had short hair and was incredibly buff. He definitely was more muscular than Ace. He had brown eyes exactly like both his sisters. Dani's had a certain brightness and warm that her siblings lacked however.  
Three or four girls were present in the photos but it was clear her family and Ace were her priorities.

Opening the first drawer of the desk nothing was of real interest to her. It was mainly plecs, guitar strings and pens. Shutting it she slid the second drawer open. Inside was a red box decorated with two painted teddy bears and a photo of a young woman and a baby. Santana assumed it was Dani and her mother. Pulling out the box Santana looked through its contents.

A bunch of pictures, tied together with an elastic band was placed on top of a necklace and a small white teddy bear. The bear held a star in his fluffy paws. The toy was roughly the size of Santana palm. Unwinding the band Santana glanced at the photos. It was the same woman and Dani at various ages. They stopped around the age of seven.

"I thought for a moment there you were having second thoughts on the t-shirt. But if you need more time going through my stuff go ahead." Dani was standing at the door, arms folded and scowling. She was pissed.

"I was just…" Santana stuttered dropping the pictures back in the box.  
"You were just snooping. Listen I get you don't want to be here and that you don't particularly like me but tough. You're here for the foreseeable future so I have only two rules. One you do whatever work I tell you and you don't complain about the smell or the muck or early mornings. You build a bridge and get over it. And two you respect my privacy and I'll respect yours. " Dani stormed over to Santana and snatched the box from her hands. Slamming it shut she placed it in the drawer and closed it. "Come on, we have work."

They crossed the first field in silence and by the time Dani was ducking under the electric fence her anger had ebbed away.

"That was my mom." She said grabbing the plastic handle to hold up the wire. Santana wasn't used to the potential of shocks just yet. Straightening up she looked to Dani confused. "The box. They're stuff my mom gave me. She's the woman with me in the pictures." Dani admitted strolling alongside Santana, allowing her to get used to Dani's boots. They were just a little big on her.

"Oh how come they're in a box?" Santana asked out of pure curiosity. "It kinda sucks to see them since she's gone. Sorry for snapping though. Just I don't really open that drawer much and it caught me by surprise." Dani shrugged, the outgoing blonde, queen of eye contact now replaced with this shy teen, her hands in her pockets, staring at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry about your Mom. How old were you when she passed?" Santana glanced at Dani appreciating the slow pace.  
"Oh my Mom didn't die. She ran away with my Dad's brother when I was seven. Really great woman. She used to call but now seeing as Maddie is the only one who talks to her she just rings her mobile. It's okay though. Dad's raised us better than she ever could so who cares. Good riddance." Santana was surprised seeing this side of Dani. Her jaw was in a hard line and her brows furrowed. She really didn't like her mom.

"Dani I.." Santana started.  
"Listen how about a fresh start? If we keep a tally of your snooping and my optimism we'll kill each other by tonight." Dani summarised proffering her hand. Santana stopped and stood confused for a moment before cautiously taking her hand and shaking it.

"I am sorry about your Mom." Santana said sincerely making eye contact with Dani. She shrugged and bit her lip before replying "Shit happens."

Santana started to continue walking but Dani placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yeah?" Santana questioned.  
"Here." Dani said unbuttoning the buttons of Santana's shirt and tying it in a knot at the bottom. Santana raised an eyebrow. Not that she didn't like the blonde touching her but it was unexpected.

Dani began waking again glancing over her shoulder winking and saying "Ace has a thing for country girls." Santana grinned and jogged to catch up subconsciously hoping Dani did too.

* * *

**So the reviews on the last chapter were so nice and inspiring. thanks to everybody and I'd love to hear your opinions on this chapter. I promise there will be some actual drama in chapter 3! Anyway reviews welcome.  
Laters x **


	3. Chapter 3

A warm breeze flowed over the congregation as crickets chirped and Tyler plucked the strings of his guitar. A red glow surrounded them, the sun just setting in the distance, over the fields filled with livestock. Santana was surprised the sun was only setting now. It was nine o'clock. In the city you lost sight of natural light midday.

Dani was perched on the swing set beside Ace, both trying to swing highest. Throughout the competition they could had not stopped laughing, Dani's laugh a welcome relief from the exhaustion.  
Working till seven tonight had hit Santana hard. She had always assumed she was in her prime. She was a cheerleader after all. They practiced three times a week! But somehow lifting bale after bale and trudging through fields for six hours straight gave 'fit' a new definition.

Mr. Harper and Pops were slouched on the porch swing, each with a bottle of beer in their hands. They were smiling and laughing discussing the new honorary family member. She really wasn't used to hard work.

Santana, Tyler, Maddie and Jesse sat at the table littered with their empty plates. Mr. Harper had grilled up an absolute feast. Now twenty minutes after the food had been demolished they were relaxing with some root beers.

Suddenly Ace's swing reached a high point and he sprung off landing in a crouch beside the table causing Santana to gasp. Tyler snorted at her reaction and rolled his eyes at Dani. She in turn smiled at Ty and jumped down from her swing.

"So darling we're gonna go now. See y'all in the morning." Ace beamed swinging his arm around Dani and kissing her cheek. Jesse groaned and stood up stretching his arms above his head.

Ace grabbed his bottle and gulped the remainder of its contents. Dani smirked while Santana just looked confused. In response Dani raised three fingers. Silently counting down to one she raised her own bottle to her lips.  
Upon the conclusion of Dani's countdown Ace released an almighty burp which caused everyone to laugh and Dani to shake her head.  
"Please." She scoffed before finishing hers and matching his exhalation of gas with an equal amount of vigour.  
Mr. Harper put his head in his hands chuckling while Pops tutted wearing an amused grin.

"If you had a vagina instead of a dick you two would be perfect for each other." Tyler said to Ace shaking his head. Santana froze. Had Dani's brother just ousted her like that in front of everyone?

Santana looked to Mr. Harper to gage his reaction. His brows furrowed as he replied, "Language Tyler and we all know Ace is far too feminine for Dani."  
Pops tapped the neck of his bottle against his son's murmuring "I second that!"

Both Dani and Ace faked a look of offence before nodding to each. They both new he was right. Gender aside they would never work. Ace was far too co-dependent.

Santana felt as though she was in a state of shock. Everyone was okay with Dani's sexuality. What?! Personally she went between accepting it and complete denial but she knew for sure her family would not tolerate her potential sexuality. Romance existed between a man and a woman and everything else was a sin. Or so her Grandma said. But here everyone was making a joke out of it.

"Right buddy lets go." Ace declared snapping Santana out of her trail of thought. Maddie stood and her and Jesse hugged awkwardly.  
"Wooo!" Tyler taunted from his chair and Dani glared at him. The child could be so god damned insensitive. Maddie's face flared red and they broke apart, Jesse running his hand through his short chestnut hair.

"Come on Romeo!" Ace smirked removing his arm from Dani's shoulders and placing it on Jesse's. "Bye guys!" he grinned pushing his little brother through the back door mocking Jesse about Young Love.

"Right I'm going to have a shower and get some sleep. Six a.m. start tomorrow children." Dani smiled collecting the plates from the table.  
"Hey leave them sweetie it's Tyler's turn tonight." Her father instructed tipping his beer toward his son. Tyler glared at Dani who stuck out her tongue and sauntered to the door.  
"Hey missy you can use our second shower first if you want." Mr. Harper said looking at Santana.  
"Thanks Mr. Harper." She smiled shyly walking to the door.  
"No problem kiddo. And it's Jason by the way. None of this Mr. Harper crap. That's my dad's name." he said winking at her. Pops snorted beside and announced "Please that's your grandfather's name!"

* * *

After her shower Dani walked into her room in a towel. She was wearing cute superwoman boy shorts beneath the towel but had forgotten to bring clean pjs into the bathroom with her.

Closing her door she dropped the towel and opened the closet door. Flittering through her clothes she finally pulled out a pair of dark grey shorts and an old black t-shirt. It had a honey coloured logo of band she'd long forgotten.

As Dani pulled her shorts up the door flung open and Santana strutted inside wearing tight black shorts and a crimson tank top, hugging her in all the right places.  
"Shit!" she exclaimed noticing Dani's topless state. She turned to the wall after a slight linger which went unnoticed by Dani.  
"Oh relax!" the blonde sighed pulling the top over her head, "They're just boobs. You have them too. Well either that or you are a master at bra stuffing."

"Yeah I know." Santana admitted turning slowly trying to prevent herself from seeing anymore skin. It was hard enough repressing her sexuality when there wasn't a very attractive girl's boobs in front of her.

"So your dad said I was staying here." Santana said unable to make eye contact with Dani.  
"Oh cool. You want the right side of the bed or the left?" Dani asked putting her dirty clothes and towel in the laundry hamper.  
"We're sharing the bed?" Santana questioned making a face. "Well I don't see another bed in here." Dani said raising an eyebrow.

"I just thought… well I don't know but I can't share a room." Santana declared hurriedly.  
"Why? Do you turn into a werewolf at midnight or something?" Dani said releasing her hair from its grip. It was still a little damp but she was too tired to bother drying it.

"No I meant I can't share a room with _you_." Santana clarified placing a hand on her hip.  
"Oh please don't tell me it's because I'm gay because I will seriously form an amorism." Dani said her eyes wide.

"Mm.. yeah. That its." Santana admitted clinging onto the excuse like a life raft.  
"Oh my god you are so closed minded!" Dani exclaimed raising her hands exasperated.

"Everything okay in here?" her father asked as he walked by the room. "Super!" Dani muttered grabbing her pillow. "I'll be in Maddie's room because she's fucking afraid I'll try scissor her during the night or something!"

Jason looked between the two girls surprised for a moment. The only thing his daughter wouldn't tolerate was homophobia and he couldn't blame her. She should feel free to be who she wanted in her own home.

"Well if Santana has an issue with you or your sexuality there is a lovely couch downstairs for her. We don't judge in this house girl." Jason informed Santana removing Dani's pillow from her hand and placing it back on the bed. Leaving the room he glanced back to his guest. "You'd do well to remember that."

* * *

Dani couldn't sleep. She had been twisting and turning all night. The whole confrontation with Santana had put her on edge. She was annoyed and angry that someone could be so bigoted but she was also irritated with herself. Why did she care about what some girl thought of her?

Climbing out of bed she shrugged on a hoddie lying on the ground and tiptoed to the door. Creeping down the stairs she walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and poured herself some juice from a jug inside the fridge. She stood leaning against the sink staring out at the night's sky. Thousands of stars were scattered across and Dani found comfort in their consistency.

Placing her empty glass on the counter she heard whimpers from the living room. She paused wondering she had just imagined it but then the noise radiated again this time followed by a 'please don't.'

Dani walked into the room worried about Santana. What was going on in there?

Upon entering the room it became clear Santana was having a nightmare. Her covers were thrown on the ground and she was twisting and turning. Beads of sweat coated her skin and her face was scrunched up in fear. Strands of her hair were stuck to her face from both her perspiration and tears.

"Hey Santana wake up." Dani whispered shaking her shoulder lightly. "Hey wake up." She repeated again and this time Santana bolted up, eyes wide. She panted peering around the room, fear evident.

"Santana it's okay. It's only me. It's Dani. You were having a nightmare. You're okay now." Dani tried to explain crouching down to her level. Santana tried to say something but she couldn't control her breathing. She was panicking and distress was taking control of her senses.

"Alright it's clammy and stuffy in here. Let's go onto the front porch and get some air." Dani soothed taking Santana's hands into her own. After a second Santana nodded and allowed Dani to lead them outside.  
She felt safe now that Dani was here.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last two chapters. You're all soooo great! keep 'em coming. So I apologize for any mistakes. I don't actually proof read because school only gives me a certain amount of time to write. Anyway I'll update a.s.a.p! Thoughts?  
Laters x**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a chill in the air as Santana and Dani stepped onto the front porch. They were surrounded by silence in the non-conventional sense. For Santana cars and music were the normal background noises and Dani had long since learned to ignore crickets and cows. All was peaceful at Harper Farm.

"Wait here." Dani commanded as she stepped back into the house, not giving Santana a chance to reply. Santana could hear Dani rummaging in the hall but she was unable to locate the blonde.  
A minute later, just as Santana began to shiver, Dani reappeared carrying a blanket, cushions and a sweatshirt.

Dropping them all on the swinging chair Dani yanked a maroon sweatshirt from the pile and offered it to Santana. "It's clean I swear. I only wore it to let chickens out this morning. It was on me for less than five minutes. Scouts honour!" Dani promised placing a hand on her chest.

"Thanks." Santana mumbled, smiling weakly and gladly accepting the top. Pulling it over her head she was grateful that it smelt like Dani. It was comforting after her nightmare. It was also strange. No one had ever made her feel safe before.

"Take a seat, I'll be right back out." Dani said casually stroking Santana's upper arm as she signalled to the chair. She had placed the cushions along the back and the blanket lay on the arm waiting to be used.

Santana sat down and tucked her legs under her while watching Dani re-enter the house.  
What was actually happening? Not five hours ago this girl was yelling at her and now she was… helping her? Why? What did she want?

Dani sat down beside Santana and handed her a mug. "It's just cocoa with cinnamon, nothing fancy. My Grandma used to make it whenever I had a nightmare. If you hate it I won't feel offended. Grandma Lucy might be but I won't!" Dani assured taking a sip from her own mug.

Santana cautiously took a sip and was pleasantly surprise by the taste. The cinnamon wasn't over powering and the chocolate immediately made her feel more awake. The cup also supplied her something to do with her hands, its warmth relieving the tension in her previously clenched knuckles.

"It's really good." She smiled at Dani who was unfolding the blanket and placing it over both of their legs. "Well I obviously got my smarts from Grandma." she grinned finally satisfied with the blanket. Her body was twisted toward Santana and her arm lay on the back of the seat, close enough to touch Santana by not making contact just yet, content with tracing the grooves in the wood.

"So you wanna tell me what the hell that was?" Dani asked her tone soft despite her aggressive choice of words. Santana shifted awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Dani.

"Okay how about I talk for a while and you jump in whenever you want." Dani suggested lifting her legs onto the chair and crossing them. The chair rocked a little in the process but neither girl was fazed. Santana nodded lost for words. Seriously this girl had to be either an angel or a really convincing actress.

"Alright we've had not the best first day together. That is evident. But we can change that. We do this is by eliminating the barriers and prejudices we both have.  
I, for example, will ignore the fact you're a homophobic, narcissistic city kid and you will ignore the fact I'm a homosexual, unfashionable, 'redneck'. Oh and note that I use the word redneck for the purpose of a hyperbole. I am in no way a redneck. Got it?" she asked accepting Santana's nod as confirmation to continue.

"Good. Now we're going to start over. Again.  
I'm Danielle Brooklyn Harper. I'm seventeen.  
I have one older brother Tyler, he's nineteen. He just graduated High School and is leaving for college in September. He's planning to major in animal science and then take over our family farm one day.  
I also have a younger sister Maddison. Maddie is twelve. She's a little actress and loves the theatre. One day she'll get Oscars. I guarantee it.  
My best friend is this guy called Adam Becker, although everyone calls him Ace because he aces every test without studying. What an asshole right?  
We've been best friends since we were babies because our Moms were best friends. His younger brother Jesse is Maddie's B.F.F.  
I was born and raised here in Alabama. I live with my Dad, siblings and my Grandpa. My Grandma dies three years ago. My Mom left when I was seven. She had an affair with my Uncle Gerard and they ran away to live in the city. Now they have a happy little family there.  
The last time we talked I was twelve. She'd forgotten my birthday again and cried down the phone a month later about how she was sorry. After that I didn't really bother with her and she gave up on me too. It's okay though." Dani said glancing at Santana who stared at her with sadness and pity. Dani pulled her legs up and rested her knees under her chin.  
"My Dad's awesome. He's taken everything in his stride. I never really missed anything growing up.  
When I got my period at eleven he bought a book, which he read cover to cover, just so I wouldn't have to go ask the school nurse embarrassing questions.  
Last year I told him I'm a lesbian and he told me he's glad we won't have pregnancy scares.  
He's never made me feel alone in a house of majority boys. He's pretty great." Dani summarised looking at Santana, a sad smile gracing her face.

Santana's large doe eyes were wide. The whole time Dani talked she never asked for pity. It was always a discussion of pure information. She wasn't seeking pity, just a sense of ease and understanding between the two.

After minutes of silence Santana finally cleared her throat and began talking.  
"I'm Santana Lopez. I'm an only child. I don't have any best friends because in McKinley High you're your own best friend. I have a couple of close friends like Brittany and Quinn but they're not much to brag about.  
I have lived in New York since I was nine. I live with my Grandmother. My Dad…he wasn't the nicest man out there. Mom and him were toxic together so when I was nine Mom dumped me at my Abuela's and I haven't heard from her since…." Santana finished concentrating on the tepid liquid in her mug.

Dani removed her arm from the chair and place her hand on Santana's, their hands casually resting between them on the bench. "Parents suck." Dani sighed stroking her thumb against the back of Santana's hand. "True that." Santana agreed Dani's touch giving her butterflies.

"How did you do that?" Santana asked glancing to Dani and then back out to the night sky.  
"Do what?"  
"Calm me down. I'm normally on edge for hours after I wake up." Santana admitted, feeling vulnerable but for once okay with it.

"When my Mom left I had nightmares for nearly two years straight. It was always the same one. Mom and I were driving at night and suddenly Uncle Gerard appeared at the side of the road.  
Mom pulled the car over to let him in and to make room for Ger they kicked me out of the car and left me at the side of the road. It was dark and cold and it began to rain. There were all these strange noises from the trees and suddenly I had to run. I was being chased and just as they caught me I woke up. Every night for two years.  
Then one night, after I peed the bed in fear, Dad and I waited for my sheets to dry. He took me out to the porch because the house was sweltering despite the fact it was three a.m. It was that night Dad realised if we counted the stars I would eventually fall asleep without worry. Ever since then whenever I have a nightmare I come outside and it helps.  
The thing with stars is they're consistently inconsistent. No matter where you are in the world stars can shine. Sometimes their shine gets clouded; it can be invisible but just because others can't see it doesn't mean it's not there. Nothing or no one defines them just like nothing or no one defines us. Especially not our parents." Dani had a defiant look on her face as she observed the sky. She had never told anyone the details of her nightmare before. Not even Ace. Something about Santana Lopez caused her to bear her soul.

"My Dad used to hit my Mom. He used to drink too much and then beat her, right in front of me. That's why I have nightmares. That's why I didn't want to share a room with you. Because I'm a mess. No one should have to deal with that. I'm used to coping on my own. I didn't want you knowing what a freak I am." Santana confessed looking at their now intertwined hands.

Dani stood without warning, grabbing Santana's mug and carrying it along with the blanket and several cushions into the house.  
Santana stayed still, in shock. She had just revealed her biggest secret, the thing she was most ashamed of and Dani didn't even respond. And Dani thought Santana was the bitch?

Walking back out Dani offered Santana her hand. Santana was disordered and refused to acknowledge the proposal. Was she actually serious?

"Come on. We're up in like two hours and I heard the boss is a real cow." Dani said signalling to the door. Both angry and confused Santana stormed passed Dani into the house. The nerve of this girl.

Following her Dani stopped Santana from going into the living room by grabbing her hand.  
"What?" Santana whispered her voice etched with irritation.  
"Where are you going? The bed's upstairs. And since in reality you're not a huge homophobe you're welcome to stay." Dani smiled softly pulling Santana's hand to lead her upstairs.

Following Santana couldn't help but grin at the blonde. She had understood the magnitude of Santana's admission and was now allowing them both time to acclimatize to their situation.

Removing her sweatshirt and climbing into bed Dani looked to Santana who was standing awkwardly by the door. "You okay?" she asked concerned.

Santana nodded and turned her back before pulling the sweatshirt over her head, afraid her tank top would rise as she did so. Dani rolled her eyes once the Latino turned back around. Did she not understand Dani had some self-control, no matter how hot this particular girl was?

Santana slipped in beside Dani and both girls stared at the lights on the ceiling. "Thanks Dani." Santana said after a while. Holding one of Santana's hands over the cover Dani gave it a small squeeze.  
"Anytime."

They lay in silence for a few moments. Flicking the switch off Dani yawned.  
"Night freak." She said smiling at Santana's sneer.  
"Night redneck."

* * *

**Okay I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update. Two main reasons. 1) I've had no internet because limit downloads and my tumblr addiction don't mix well. and 2) I've had my language orals this week for my final school exams so my focus has been somewhat stolen.  
Thanks so much for your reviews. They honest to god make my day! So please keep them coming. Oh for any updates my twitter is RobynVDCoughlan .  
Alright Laters x**


	5. Chapter 5

Dani was incredibly content. An arm circled her waist and she could feel someone's head resting on her back. It was unbelievably comfortable.  
"Dani." A girl whispered slightly agitated. A moment's pause then "Dani!" a hand pushed her shoulder. Goddammit could they not leave her in her happy place!

Forcing her eyelids open, despite the assaulting light, Dani was met with the vision of her sister. Maddie stood in front of her, fully dressed, her arms crossed. "What time is it?" Dani asked in a hushed tone glancing at her alarm clock, trying to not disturb Santana. "It's eight. You're alarm never went off. Dad said to give you an extra two hours. You looked …tired." Maddie smirked keeping her voice low.

"We ended up sorting things last night. And she's straight pervert!" Dani hissed, grinning at her baby sister, as she moved from the bed replacing herself with a pillow. Nudging Maddie from the room Dani followed grabbing a pair of shorts and clean underwear on her way.

"I'll be down in a second." Dani shooed Maddie from the hall rolling her eyes as the younger girl winked and descended the stairs. Stepping into Tyler's room Dani closed the door and changed her clothes. Cursing herself for forgetting a t-shirt she rummaged through Tyler's wardrobe and pulled out his old ACDC one. This would have to do.

Skipping down the stairs Dani walked into the kitchen. Jason was standing at the oven frying bread while the rest of the family were at the table. Ace and Jesse had joined them for breakfast.  
"Morning darling." Her father greeted her, accepting a kiss on his cheek.  
"Morning Daddy. French toast?" she asked sitting beside Ace in the now cramped kitchen.

"It is indeed. Will you dip some more bread in wash?" he asked signalling to the bowl beside him. "Sure." Dani washed her hands and joined her father beside the stove. Dipping the first slice in Jason leaned into her. "What was with the location change last night? I thought you two hated each other." He kept his voice low so the others wouldn't hear.  
Dani glanced around before replying "Let's just say we all have a past. And that sometimes everyone needs to take time out to count stars."

Jason smiled and nodded accepting the bread from Dani. Apparently his princess wasn't the only one with night terrors.

* * *

"Santana…. Hey Santana wake up." Dani placed a hand on Santana's shoulder and shook her lightly, precariously balancing a tray on her other hand. She had convinced her father to let Santana sleep in but it was now one o' clock and if she didn't wake now she wouldn't sleep tonight.

Santana flinched and her eyes flew open. "What?" she looked panicked.  
"Hey babe calm down! It's only me." Dani assured her raising an arm in surrender.  
"Oh sorry…" Santana said rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands, "Did you just call me babe?"

"Oh sorry. It's just something I do. I'm not trying to come onto to you!" Dani smiled handing Santana the tray. There was an overflowing club sandwich, a fruit salad comprised of summer berries and a glass of orange juice. "I wasn't sure what you ate so I just doubled what I was making for my own lunch."

"It looks great." Santana smiled taking a gulp of the orange juice. "I'll get dressed and then I'll come downstairs for it." She said stretching her back.  
"You can eat up here." Dani said pulling napkins out of her pocket and placing them on the beside locker.  
"Really?" Santana questioned her cautiously.  
"Of course!" Dani said running her hand through her hair and awkwardly turning toward the door. "I'll leave you to eat…"

"Mmm.. you can stay…if you want. I was meaning to ask you about your music anyway…" Santana suggested before shrugging and taking a bite of her sandwich. She felt a strange need to keep Dani there. She really liked spending time with her.

"Sure." Dani smiled closing the door before grabbing her guitar from beside her desk and sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed. "What'cha want you know?" she asked strumming a simple tune.

"Do you write your songs?" Santana questioned genuinely interested.  
"Yeah. Wanna hear one?" Santana nodded her mouth full of chicken and bacon. Dani sniggered and began to play.

"This one I wrote last summer about my first girlfriend, Lacy. It's safe to say we're over now but I still really enjoy singing it. This is catch me, title pending." Dani winked and Santana couldn't help give her a goofy smile. Wow this girl made her heart flutter.

* * *

Strolling down the stairs an hour later Santana's cheeks were sore from laughing. Dani had spent the last hour relaying her with tales from her childhood. She was currently in the midst of telling her about the time Ace decided to make orange juice and forgot to peal the oranges.

"So I walk back into the kitchen and the blender is smoking!" Dani chuckled shaking her head. "His mom, Kathy, rips the plug from the socket and we both just stare at him in complete exasperation."

Santana was bent double as they reach the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt belonged to Dani and a pair of Dani's black shorts. Today, however, she felt so much more comfortable in them. Her newly formed bond made everything about her new home more comfortable.

"Dani." Ace called to her from inside the kitchen. "Yeah coming!" she said slipping her black boots on and throwing Santana a red pair with a smirk. Santana rolled her eyes but put them on nevertheless. Was this redneck was trying to convert her or something?

"Dan we need to talk…"he said joining them in the hall. "We can talk outside buddy. We need to get them bales stacked." Dani said pushing past him and walking outside.  
"Fuck!" Ace muttered running after her. "Why does she never wait?"  
Santana followed him confused.

Outside several people were in a circle. Santana recognised Jason and Pops but the other woman, who was middle aged, with olive skin and shoulder length brown hair, and the man, who resembled Jason except his brown hair lacked the greys Jason's possessed, were completely new to her. Reaching Ace's side Santana could see Jason's jaw tensed as he held Dani's hand behind his back. She was standing just at his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

"Cheri I have never minded you visiting the kids but some notice would have been nice!" Jason urged and Santana could see him stroking Dani's hand with his thumb, just like she had done to calm Santana down last night.

"I know Jace but I just was afraid a certain someone would bolt as soon as she found out we were visiting, like last time." Cheri pleaded. Dani let out an infuriated sigh. So it was her fault her mother was unpredictable? At least she was consistent, it was never Cheri's fault.

"Mom!" Maddie said stepping out from the house, Jesse right by her side.  
"Hey there angel!" Cheri said turning to her youngest and enclosing her in a hug. Jason glanced to Dani giving her a beseeching look, an expression of 'what do I do now?!'

Once Maddie and her mother broke apart Dani cleared her throat. Her mother turned to her and gave her a weak side. "Hi Danielle."  
"It's Dani." Dani immediately corrected before forcing herself to smile for Maddie's sake.

"You can stay for tonight. Santana and I will have a camp out in the barn and you can take our room. But after that, either get a room in town or take a one way road out of here." Dani said plainly. "Dani.." Pops warned from his place beside his other son.

Cheri ignored Dani's attitude and simply replied "Thank you _Dani_."  
"Whatever." She scoffed and began her walk down the fields. Santana inwardly glowed. Our room. Dani said her mom use _their _room. Since when had my become ours?

"Mrs. Harper." Ace nodded to Cheri and jogged after Dani, Santana hot on his heels.

"So camp out tonight?" Ace asked strolling beside Dani as Santana walked the other side of her.  
"Mmmhmm." Dani nodded her fists clenched by her side.  
"Will a bring Mrs. Jackson and Vee ?" Ace asked smirking at Santana's confusion.  
"Don't you dare forget them." Dani said her voice so serious Santana grew worried.  
Who were Mrs. Jackson and Vee and why the hell was it necessary for Ace to bring them?

* * *

**Okay I know this is short but it's really only a filler chapter. The next one is when shit goes down. So thank you all for the great reviews. You dont know how nice it is to see people besides my bestie B actually enjoying my stories. from now on ill try update between a Tuesday and a Thursday. Thats about it. Thanks for baring with me. Remember for updates or questions my twitter is RobynVDCoughlan**  
**Laters x**


	6. Chapter 6

Dani and Santana strolled into the house in silence. They were exhausted but relieved. All the bales were safely stacked in the south barn and they both felt a sense of pride because they completed it together. Ace had gone home early to grab all the necessary equipment for tonight leaving the girls to complete the task alone. They did finish it however making his offer to "help" the "weak females" tomorrow obsolete.

Pushing the screen door open Santana grinned at Dani.  
"There is no way you're a cheerleader. They're bitchy and beautiful and oh so irritating!" Dani huffed walking backwards into the kitchen in order to maintain eye contact with Santana.  
"Ouch. Nice underhand way of saying I'm ugly!" Santana said feigning offence.  
"Oh please we both know you are stunning! I meant you're not irritating." Dani removing her boots as they arrived at the stairs.

"But I am bitchy?" Santana queried struggling to tug her own boots from her feet and looking to a smiling Dani who was perched on the bottom step waiting for her.  
"The Queen Bitch." Dani smirked grabbing hold of Santana's boot and yanking it off.  
Santana grinned and removed the other one with ease. Proffering her hand to Dani she pulled her to her feet before finally beaming "Well once I'm the Queen."

Racing each other up the stairs Dani reached the door first. Sticking out her tongue at a laughing Santana she pushed the door open to be greeted by her mother.  
"We're just grabbing some shit to bring to the barn then we'll be out of your way." Dani said her jaw tensing immediately and the grin dropping from her face.

"Oh you're not in my way Danielle. I actually came in here to talk to you." Her Mom said sweetly, her words making Dani feel nauseous.  
"It's Dani." Santana said surprising herself as the words hung in the room. Dani glanced back, a grateful, if not somewhat shocked, smile on her face. Santana just shrugged in response muttering to her "What? It is…."

Turning back to her mother with a renewed sense of confidence Dani sighed before saying "Well what is it you want to talk about?"  
Cheri looked from Dani to Santana before awkwardly clearing her throat and announcing "I'm sorry sweetie. I know I should have called first before arriving unannounced today."

Santana glanced between Dani and her mother for a moment before clearing her throat. "Hey Dan I'm going to have a shower….give you two a minute. Just throw some clothes into the bathroom for me okay?"

Dani nodded giving her a fleeting smile before Santana left the room. Motioning to the bed Dani murmured "Take a seat."

Cheri sat down carefully fixing her pencil skirt as she did so. Dani suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and instead busied herself at her wardrobe. Who the hell wore a suit into the country? Were overalls suddenly too good for her?

"So Santana seems nice." Her mother said finally after Dani had removed a stack of clothes from her shelves. She had grabbed her and Santana sweatpants, Santana's an off cream colour with a maroon logo, her own a plain grey pair. Tossing the maroon hoodie from last night on top of Santana's pile she completed the outfit with navy t-shirt. Santana could pull anything off so she wasn't worried.

"Yeah she's pretty great." Dani concurred pulling off her top without hesitation. She could see her mother look out the window obviously taken aback by her daughter's sudden semi-nude state. "Seriously? I am wearing a bra you know." Dani sighed shrugging on a red Ramones t-shirt.

"I know sweetie. I just… I was expecting you to be so comfortable around me." Cheri said turning back to her, her voice painted with a touch of optimism. Dani scoffed. "I'm comfortable around everyone. I eat well, I work out, I rarely comfort binge. I'm pretty confident about my body. I like how I look."

"As you should be." Her mother smiled fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "I'll be right back." Dani said grabbing Santana's pile and strolling across the hall.

Knocking twice in warning Dani entered the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she squinted through the steam. "Hey 'Tana I'm going to just leave the clothes on the toilet seat."  
Santana poked her head out from behind the shower curtain. "Thanks. How's it going?" Santana's hair was stuck to her face and shoulders and her eyes were slightly red from shampoo but she looked stunning nevertheless.  
"It's whatever." Dani shrugged reaching out for the door handle momentarily mesmerised by Santana. "Well I'll be ready in like ten minutes so just grin and bear it okay?" Santana said smiling supportively.

"Okay. Thanks freak." Dani grinned exiting the bathroom. Closing the door she could hear Santana shout "Anytime redneck!"

Back inside the room her mother was surveying the pictures over her desk. Dani felt guilty for an instant realising she had none of Cheri up there but then she reminded herself that her mother was the one who abandoned her, not the other way around.

"Warning, I'm changing my shorts now." Dani said grabbing the sweatpants from the chair.  
"Okay." Cheri nodded continuing to peruse the pictures. "So how long have you and Santana been going out?"

Dani laughed throwing her shorts on the laundry pile. "We're not going out. She's just a really good friend. Straight and lesbian don't mix remember."

Cheri's face then broke into a genuine wide smile. "I knew that you weren't gay honey! I told your father it was just a phase."

Dani narrowed her eyes jerking the hem of her t-shirt from beneath the waistband of her sweatpants. "I am gay. Santana's the straight one."

Cheri face fell rapidly but she recovered seconds later, her face practically cracking under the pressure of the fake smile. "Oh sweetie that's fine. I just assumed it was Santana because of the way she looks at you but if you like… girls… that's fine with me."

Dani rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please don't treat me like a child. I might not be straight but heavens more likely to accept me than a self-centred bitch who abandons her family." the bitterness and hatred in Dani's voice was so raw Cheri was left speechless.

"From now on if you want to talk to me Cheri," Dani said grabbing a bag from under her bed, "try your best to repress that urge."

* * *

Santana did her best to towel dry her hair before plaiting it in two braids. This way her hair would have a wavy curl to it tomorrow. Walking past Dani's room she heard no sound so she carried on down the stairs and out into the front lawn.

Outside Dani was wheeling a quad bike from the shed over to the field gate. "Hey what cha' got there Barbie?" Santana asked while sitting on the porch steps and pulling on her boots.

"Well Ken I just assumed you wouldn't want to walk down to the barn so I grabbed one of the ATVs." Dani smiled walking back to the shed to grab to helmets.

"You have all terrain vehicles and you made me walk down the field how many times?!" Santana declared outraged.  
"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. We only ever use them if we're camping out or for emergencies in the fields. We never use them for work. It takes too much time opening and closing the gates." Dani laughed as Santana stormed over to her hands on hips.

"Whatever Harper but if you want to see me strut through the fields all you have to do is ask." Santana smirked taking a blue, slightly-scratched helmet from Dani. "Oh honey you wish!" Dani grinned.  
"Right we have three quads. Ace has already gone down on one quad and we usually leave one up here in case something happens and they need to reach us quickly so you'll have to get on the back of mine. Is that okay?" Dani asked slipping a red helmet over her naturally wavy hair. "Yeah it's good." Santana replied without a second thought.

Climbing on behind Dani Santana's stomach tightened. Her thighs were pressed against Dani and when the motor started she lurched forward. Grabbing her arms Dani pulled them around her waist.

Flipping the front of the helmet up Dani looked back to grin "Hold on dumb dumb! I don't want to look back and find you in a pile of cow shit!" Santana shook her head but tightened her grip nevertheless.

Dani sped through the open gates attempting to concentrate on her path and steering rather than Santana's grip on her body. In comparison to walking their journey lasted mere seconds. Pulling up beside the barn the quad skidded to a halt beside Ace's and Dani turned the key in the ignition.

Jumping off the ATV Santana removed her helmet. "Girl you are dangerous!" Dani followed Santana into the barn beaming. "Please if you think my driving is reckless never go with Ace!"

"Where is fast and furious?" Santana asked glancing around the barn. Suddenly a noise of a bird filled the vacant building. Santana jumped but Dani just laughed and mimicked the noise.

Climbing the ladder up to the top level Dani and Santana were greeted by soft guitar strumming. "Hey there kiddos." He smiled lazily leaning against a square bale.

"So who are Mrs. Jackson and Vee?" Santana asked finally, the yearning to know too strong.  
Dani and Ace both laughed and Dani flopped down on a bale opposite Ace. "Well this is Mrs. Jackson." Ace said motioning to his guitar, "Named after my first grade music teacher with the huge ….. personality." Dani and Santana giggled, Santana positioning herself beside Dani.  
"And this is Vee." Ace said removing two bag packs from behind his bale. He passed one to Dani.

Santana looked between the two until Dani unzipped her bag and removed a full bottle of gin and a litre bottle of Coke. From Ace's he removed a bottle of vodka which was only half full.

Santana was shocked. The preacher girl and her side kick with alcohol.  
"Vee is my neighbour who occasionally buys us contraband." Ace explained taking a stack of red solo cups from his bag.  
"But as far as my family are concerned it's the name of my guitar." Dani grinned gladly accepting a cup Ace.

"Well I am stunned!" Santana said wide eyed. "So you don't want one?" Ace asked the bottle hovering over an empty cup. "Oh honey please. We're in my territory now." Santana grinned signalling Ace to pour.

When they all had a cup Dani held hers aloft. "To a night free of dysfunctional parents and to getting shitfaced!"

"To getting shitfaced!" Santana and Ace cried in unison.

* * *

Taking a swig from the bottle of gin Dani scrunched her face and then lay back down beside Santana. They were all currently staring through the hole in the roof, gazing at the stars.

"Okay truth." Ace said tilting her head in order to take a sip from the bottle. They had abandoned their cups long ago.  
After a moment's pause Santana asked "Have you ever kissed Dani?"  
Ace scoffed and announced "Course. Who do you think I practiced with in middle school? We were each other's first kiss."

"Truth or Dare?" Ace now asked Dani. "Dare." She burped and giggled. Santana looked to her smiling. Dani was adorable when drunk. Constantly burping and giggling. She was also very touchy which explained their interlocked hands.  
"Okay I dare you to kiss Santana ." Ace said chuckling with Dani rolled her eyes.

"Pervert. I change to truth." Dani correct herself sitting up. "Who was the last person you fucked and where was it?" Santana said sitting up and leaning her back against the bale her head resting on Dani's shoulder.

"I'm in the virgin club." Dani said with a sigh resting her head on Santana's.  
"Really?" Santana asked surprised. She assumed Dani would have girls queuing up to fuck her. the girl was hot!  
"Try finding a country girl who will drop her panties for anyone less than a quarterback." Dani said taking another swig of gin.

"Plus them queers are sinners." Ace said faking a really thick south accent which caused Dani and Santana to break into fits of giggles.

Suddenly the quiet country air was cut with the sound of a motor. Someone was driving the quad.  
Ace sat up immediately. "I'm the most sober. I'll go." When no one argued with him he climbed down the ladder and could be heard walking outside.

"I would have kissed you." Santana said finally breaking the comfortable silence.  
"Really?" Dani asked amazed facing Santana.

"Obviously. It's only a dare after all." Santana said catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "Yeah you're right." Dani agreed licking her own lips, the air now fraught with sexual tension.

"I never remember being allowed to back out of dares. Isn't there a no switching rule?" Santana whispered leaning toward Dani, their head now centimetres apart. "There is." Dani murmured freezing.

"Then I think you should show me how hard you actually go." Santana said, barely audible.

Time froze for a second then suddenly Dani's lips were on Santana's. The kiss was forceful and passionate and Santana couldn't get enough. Dani lips parted and Santana slipped her tongue in. She tasted of liquor and soda. Sweet and harsh.  
Wrapping her arms around Dani's neck Santana ran her fingers through her hair. Dani leaned against her until they were on the floor again, Dani straddling Santana's waist. One of Santana's hands travelled down to wrap around the blonde's waist and the pure satisfaction of the kiss was enough to make her moan. She could feel Dani's smile against her own lips and she couldn't help but grin back as they got tangled in each other's grip.

"Dani Maddie's down here. She needs to talk to you. She's upset."

Dani broke apart from Santana, Ace's voice sobering her up. Standing up slowly and carefully she moved toward the ladder. Her heart was pounding and her adrenaline was pumping. She wanted more.  
Glancing back to Santana as she climbed down she was relieved to see a small smile on her face. Winking Dani climbed down the stairs. Right now she was going to help Maddie but hopefully after she could help herself.  
God damn city freak had her so turned on.

* * *

**Okay so i know it was a little longer than usual and a lot happened but hopefully you wont mind! Again your reviews have been amazing. Especially Niniev and Throughtthel00kingglass (and the a lot more of you but I'm awful at remembering usernames). you guys make me smile and force me to finish. Finally thankies to B for enjoying the rough draft of this. You inspired me to finish it!  
okay see y'all next week.  
Laters x**


	7. Chapter 7

Dani climbed down the ladder quickly, her somewhat inebriated state ineffective in slowing her down. She had explored this barn in much worse states.

Maddie leaned against one of the unused horse stalls and stared at the ground while brushing loose straw absentmindedly with her foot. Dani was aware Maddie was biting her inner cheek to prevent herself from crying, a classic Harper defence mechanism.

Hopping down from the last step Dani moved toward her sister giving her weak smile. Walking past Dani to go back up Ace winked at her, a sign of reassurance they had had since childhood.

* * *

Upstairs Santana was lying on her back staring out at the stars when Ace resurfaced and lay beside her.  
"Is Maddie okay?" Santana asked, surprised she was genuinely concerned about the young girl.

"Oh just preteen drama. Probably Cheri's fault. Woman doesn't think. Who knows really?  
Dani will sort it out though. She's the best thing Maddie has for a Mom." Ace sighed and grabbed the gin bottle on the ground.  
"Yeah, she pretty great." Santana murmured closing her eyes for a second letting the memory of the kiss linger.

"Mmmhmm." Ace agreed, "And she seems to like you too."

"Oh how'd you gather that?" Santana asked a sly grin on her face. Oh she knew Dani liked her.

"Well me and Dani have this running competition going on. For every straight girl she can get to kiss her willing I owe her an extra unpaid hour of work. Last summer I had to work an extra day free. But since she refused to kiss you tonight she obviously doesn't want you involved in the comp." Ace smiled at Santana and then returned his gaze to the sky.

Santana's heart stopped and her stomach lurched. "So if she thinks a girl is straight she kisses her for a competition?"

"Yup." Ace nodded reaching across to grab Mrs. Jackson.

Santana breathed deeply to stop tears before she whispered "Unless you want splinters but the guitar down."

* * *

"Hey baby girl what's up?" Dani asked Maddie sitting on the ground and signalling for her sister to join.  
"Well firstly you smell like a brewery and hand sanitizer combined," Dani scoffed and rolled her eyes

"And secondly I was just talking to Jesse on Skype -"Maddie began.

"Wait isn't it like one a.m.?" Dani cut across her pretending to check her non-existent watch.

"It's two but that's beside the point." Maddie said glancing back to her feet.

Okay, whatever. I just found out my sister of thirteen has webcam sex but that's fine." Dani said grinning at her and then burping.

Maddie rolled her eyes but then smile at her sister. She was really lucky Dani was so awesome. "Anyway sweetie, continue."

"Okay so we were talking and something came up about attractive girls. And he was saying that the world's hottest girl lives with us and I don't know why but I kind of got my hopes up but then he started talking about Santana." Maddie's voice broke and she sniffed trying to repress a wave of tears.

"Oh honey." Dani sighed and moved to enclose her sister in an embrace. "Mads boys are dumb. I bet he didn't even realise what he was saying. Jesse is crazy about you. You know that!" she assured her rubbing her back and planting a kiss on her head.

"But I'm never the hot one. I'm never even the pretty one." Maddie cried into Dani's shoulder. Dani could feel her heart breaking. Her baby sister was self-conscious and insecure and she hadn't noticed.

"Maddie you are soooo beautiful and you don't even realise! You don't need to be hot. Hot is for girls who get _all_ the boys. You are beautiful so you can get your _one_ special boy. You deserve a prince and if Jesse can't see that then it's his loss.  
Plus you're so young. There is no shame in being single. Never be embarrassed by being alone. It's a sign of strength and independence other girls crave that you possess." Dani held her close for a minute then she sat back wiping Maddie's eyes with her sleeve and pushing the hair out of her face.

"Baby girl you are amazing. Never forget that. Okay?"  
Maddie sniffed and finally nodded "Okay."

Dani hugged her once more and then stood up. "I'm going to give Santana my quad keys and then you and me are going to go up to the house, I'll sober up a bit and then well have some ice-cream and watch the notebook."

Maddie nodded and smiled weakly at Dani. Watching her sister climb the ladder Maddie couldn't help but thank god for her. Dani was always there, every time she needed her, without fail.  
When Brandy Bell pushed her in first grade Dani was there, telling her to back off. When she had huge fights with Tyler Dani was there negotiating. And now when Jesse was a total ass here she was, super-sister in disguise.

Reaching the top of the ladder Dani was horrified at the sight before her.  
Santana, now wearing only a black and red lacy bra and sweatpants, was straddling a full clothed Ace, their lips furiously attacking each other. His hands were running up and down her sides and Dani felt physically sick.

How could she have been so stupid to think Santana was interested in her? There was no way a semi-homophobic, absolutely stunning, funny and intelligent girl like Santana would be interested in her.

Clearing her throat Dani attempted to avoid looking any near Ace's rough hands splayed against Santana's smooth back. "Oh hey there." Ace chuckled noticing Dani first.

Santana glanced at Dani but was surprised to see the girl looking hurt. She was avoiding eye contact, her large brown orbs staring at a point just over their heads, and she appeared to be biting her inner cheek. Santana started to feel guilty but then she realised Dani probably just had to do an extra unpaid hour or something of the sort. Another stupid competition no doubt.

"I'm going to the house with Maddie. Here's the quad keys. I'll be back tomorrow so if you could finish by then, that would be great." Dani said through gritted teeth throwing the keys on top of Ace's bag.

"You alright Dani?" Ace asked standing up one Santana had moved.  
"Fucking great!" she said moving toward the ladder again.  
"Dani what's up? What's wrong?" Ace put his hand on her shoulder concerned for his bestfriend.  
"Nothing Ace. Just get back to princess over there." Dani motioned toward Santana, who was once again fully dressed and now sitting crossed leg beside the empty bottle of vodka.

"Dani-" Ace started but she was gone, scaling the ladder in double speed re-joining Maddie in seconds. Turning to Santana eyebrows raised Ace sighed in exasperation. "What the hell happened between you two?"

Pausing for a moment Santana finally looked up mumbling "We might have kissed…"

* * *

Maddie drove through the fields with expertise and they arrived at the house unharmed. Inside Maddie immediately set about making a cup of coffee for Dani while Dani grabbed the laptop in order for them to watch the movie on the porch.

Walking back inside Dani was startled to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table, scowling, dressing gown wrapped tighly around her despite the mild weather.  
Maddie was shuffling around continuing to make coffee and when Dani walked in she raised an eyebrow, a look of 'What the hell is happening'. Clearly she hadn't invited Cheri to their girl's night.

They kitchen was silent as Maddie gave Dani a mug. Dani leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping it slowly and making no attempt to sit opposite Cheri. For one, she couldn't tolerate her mother right now. Her night was had already taken a turn for the worst.

As soon as Maddie had finished making herself a hot cocoa Cheri stood up and walked toward Dani. "Care to explain why you have your teenage sister up in the middle of the night driving _unaccompanied _through field on a dangerous all-terrain vehicle?"

Dani furrowed her brows confused. "What?" she asked confused. "The quads aren't dangerous. We've been using them since we learned to walk."

Her mother paused and sniffed before declaring "You've been drinking. And to think I thought you could be trusted to be a role model for Maddie."

"Mom-" Maddie attempted to interrupt noticing Dani's clenched fists.

"No Maddie this is unacceptable! I thought this whole rebellious thing would end after sixteen but here she still is. Dying her hair blonde, wrapping your father around her little finger, keeping up this lesbian act. Danielle it is time to grow up and stop looking for attention!" Cheri yelled pacing around the kitchen raising her arms dramatically.

Footsteps could be heard upstairs but Dani couldn't control herself. Cheri had gone too far.

"It's **Dani**! It has always been Dani and it will always be fucking Dani!  
I am not sweet little brunette Danielle Harper anymore. I haven't been Danielle for years. But _you_ wouldn't know that. _You_ haven't been around **Mom**. If you had been here you would know that I have grown up. I've grow up a goddamned lot since you left.

You say I'm irresponsible. You say I'm not a good role model. Well guess what Mom, you fucking abandoned three children after an affair with your brother-in-law!  
You lecture me on growing up yet you prance back in here after years acting like nothing happened. Like you weren't a selfish cow."  
Dani's breathing was shallow as she sucked in heavy breaths attempting to keep her impending tears at bay.

Tyler now stood in the kitchen doorway, clad only in pyjama pants, looking groggy but he said nothing. Dani deserved this. She deserved to tell the truth. He simply wrapped an arm around Maddie's shoulders and hugged her against his chest. Her gaze did not leave Dani.

"You left me Mom. You left me and I was so scared. I was seven years old for fuck's sake. I needed my Mom. Every little girl needs their mom.

And Dad tried his best. He really did, but when you're seven years old and everyone else on the soccer team has cupcakes for the bake sale, and all you have is some store bought crap you know you're different. You know no matter how hard you try to cover it up there is still something missing. There is still a hole in your life where your mom is meant to be."  
Behind her the screen door opened and Ace and Santana stood there just observing the scene before them.

"I'm not putting on a lesbian act Mom. I am one. And this shouldn't be a big deal! The gender of my partner shouldn't matter. My happiness should." Dani had tears streaming down her cheek as she sobbed wiping them away roughly with her sleeve. Jason was now standing beside Tyler. He motioned for Maddie to leave the room but she refused to move. She had never Dani so vulnerable before and it scared the living daylights out of her.

"I wanted to be enough for you Mommy, I really did. I tried to be the perfect little girl. I tried to sing like you. I tried to cook like you. But no.  
You never came back. You stayed gone. Night after night I woke screaming and crying for you to come back. And night after night Dad was there for me. A broken shell of a man trying to be enough for his three broken children. But you don't get that.  
You have your life in the city. You have your job and your new husband and you have all the happiness you ever wanted. Why the fuck would you want me? Your broken mistake.

Next time you try to criticize me Mom consider your life choices. Consider the fact that even when you were two rooms away Maddie came to _me_for help. Not you. She came to me.  
Her big sister who she will _never_doubt loves her because I make sure she knows it. I don't want her second guessing who's there for her. She will _never_ be kept awake all night by the thought of being alone. She will _never _have to worry about me leaving because I will never abandon her like you abandoned me. I love her will all my heart. Yet I can't say how you feel about me because I really don't know.

You left and I broke so please don't judge me. I'm only just beginning to fix myself."

Dani sniffed and inhaled deeply attempting to control her tears. She had her fists clenched tightly the bottom of her sweater only now realising she was surrounded by her whole family. Everyone had woken because of the yelling, yet everyone was quieter than they had ever been.

If she wasn't on the verge of a panic attack she would have found it ironic.

* * *

**So yeah I know I'm updating a little early but I wrote this tonight and I couldn't wait to post. There may be another Chapter Thursday if I have time but I'm not sure yet. I wrote this in a rush so please excuse any mistakes. And once again thanks for the reviews and follows and what not. I truly do appreciate them all.  
Not a lot of Dantana I know but next chapter there will be. I promise.**

**Laters x**


	8. Chapter 8

_`Why couldn't I shut my mouth? Why couldn't I repress my feelings like I normally do? Why am I so fucked up?_

Dani's mind raced through these thoughts as she looked around at her family. Her mother, teary eyed, stood leaning against a pyjama clad Gerard, his face, like always, expressionless.  
The only time Dani had seen any emotion on the man's face was in his wedding photos, and even then she was pretty sure they were photoshopped.

Maddie was standing beside Tyler, clutching their father's hand. She was silently crying and stared at Dani, an expression of pure pity and admiration.  
Great, now Maddie knew how fucked up she really was.

Dani couldn't bring herself to look at her father or grandfather so instead she turned to leave. Refusing to look at Ace or Santana she pushed past yearning to escape.

Her chest was tightening and her breathing was shallow as she attempted to control of a fresh wave of tears.  
She hated her mother for leaving her.  
She hated Santana for kissing her back.  
She hated herself for even considering either girl could one day love her.

Inside the kitchen everyone stood motionless for a moment and then all at once turned toward the door. Ace stopped Jason from leaving, gently placing a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Jay I think I should go. Right now Maddie needs you more. And Dani needs time. You know what she's like."

Jason stared at Ace finally nodding and turning back to his youngest child, the one wrapped protectively in her brother's embrace.

Grabbing Santana's hand Ace led her outside, both of them walking quickly to catch up with Dani who was already halfway down the first field. "Go tell her now." Ace commanded pushing Santana in front of him.

"What? No." Santana gasped, a deer in headlights.

"Did you mean what you said in the barn? That you kissed me because you thought Dani was using you." Ace asked stopping and folding his arms.

"Yeah. You never mentioned you had to be present for the kiss so of course I thought Dani was using me." Santana huffed stopping alongside Ace.

"Well move your butt and talk to her. Dani rarely allows herself to be vulnerable and I'm not saying take advantage of that, because as her bestfriend that would be wrong.  
I'm just saying that right now she is mostly likely still too upset to respond so you should take the opportunity to explain what happened. Interruption free." Ace said shoving Santana forward again until she shrugged him off muttering 'Okay, fine, okay'

Dani had stopped at the fence bordering the field. She sat on the ground, with her back toward the house leaning against the planks, hugging her knees into her chest. Her choking sobs had subsided replaced with the odd tear and she kneaded her palms into her eyelids longing for the pain to stop. This was too much.

The fence behind her shook as someone climbed over but Dani didn't move. She didn't want to see her father's disappointed face right now.

"Hey." A quiet voice said, moving to sit beside her. Dani was taken by surprise. Why was Santana here? She was a part of the problem.

"I thought you kissed me for your competition with Ace." Santana explained her gaze locked on the night sky. She had to do this before she lost her nerve. She really just wanted to wrap Dani in her arms and tell her it would be alright but if Dani hated her that wasn't going to happen.

"That's why I madeout with him. I was hurt because I thought you used me and I needed a distraction." Santana continued sensing Dani looking at her but refusing to acknowledge it.

"But why do you care?" Dani sniffed, her voice scratchy and raw, "You're straight."

Santana bit her lip intent on keeping her gaze forward. One look at Dani's confused and adorable face and she would crumble. Her resolve would fly out the window.

"My Grandma once walked in on me and my friend Brittany practising frenching. We were fourteen. When Brittany went home Abuela explained to me how being gay is a sin and if she ever saw me doing 'the devils work' again I would no longer be her granddaughter.  
For the last few years that's all I've heard. How being homo is the world's worst thing. That if I was gay I was broken, that I was a freak.

So I put on this façade. This I'm straight mask. I willing let my Abuela catch me having sex with a guy just so she wouldn't look at me in disgust. Do you know how fucked up that is?" Santana looked at Dani her heart immediately melting. Her own self-loathing and shame forgotten as soon as their eyes locked.

Dani's face was red and puffy. Her eyes were bloodshot but she kept them fixed on Santana in pure intrigue. She felt so much pity toward her. When she came out to Jason it was immediate acceptance, nothing but unconditional love. The way family is supposed to react.

"I care Dani because I'm not straight. I'm gay and that's my first time admitting it anyone, including myself.  
And I like you, a lot actually. You make me comfortable in my own skin and this is the first time I felt accepted, ever. You're smart and funny and beautiful. You are such a good sister and friend and if you don't feel the same about me I'm okay with it.  
Granted it would be nice if you did but you've already changed me so much that I don't care. You make me a better person and I really am grateful about that." Santana said trying her hardest not to cry. The effects of the alcohol from earlier were apparently still messing with her body despite the fact she'd never felt more sober.

"'Tana?" Dani called grabbing Santana's attention and shuffling closer so their sides were touching. "Yeah?" Santana replied staring as Dani laced one of their hands together.  
"I kinda like you too." Dani smirked at Santana and the brunette couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

"You're cute you know that right?" Santana said using her free hand to brush away the hair stuck to Dani's face. It was still sticky from tears.

"Yeah I've been told. It's hard being this cute sometimes. All the bitches want you." Dani said feigning sincerity.

"Oh whatever redneck." Santana laughed leaning in and kissing Dani.

Unlike earlier the kiss was gentler. Dani's lips softly pressing against Santana's, the kiss so much more than a physical act. It was a release from the night's madness, confirmation that they both wanted this, a sign of mutual need.

Dani snaked her arms around Santana's waist and Santana draped her arms around Dani's neck. They were tangled in each other and it was bliss. The kiss wasn't passionate it was chaste and comforting and after all the drama. It was necessary.

Breaking apart they leaned against the fence. Dani rested her head on Santana's shoulder keeping her arms in place and she sighed.

"Why did you still kiss me even after you saw how fucked up I am?" Dani asked as Santana ran he fingers through Dani's hair, a reassuring gesture.

"Well this really smart chick once told me no one defines us. Especially not our parents. So just because you had a well-deserved temporary breakdown doesn't mean your fucked up Dan. You just need to be honest about your feelings and not let things build up." Santana smiled, kissing the top of Dani's head watching how Dani traced patterns on her free hand.

"Wow we're together not even five minutes and you're talking about other chicks. Great." Dani grinned glancing up. "Oh we're together are we?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I assume so. Why else would you follow someone so messed up down a field at three am?" Dani inquired planting butterfly kisses along Santana's jawline.  
"Because I'm equally as messed up?" Santana offered pecking Dani on the lips before the blonde snuggled back into her.

"We're all a bit fucked up." Dani sighed concerning on their entwined hands. "But at least we have each other. That's something, 'eh freak?"

Santana scoffed and kissed Dani's temple before agreeing. "It is indeed redneck."

* * *

**Okay so I know this is shorter than usual but two chapters in one week guys! I'm in my final year of school too! The reviews have been amazing. Honest to god my friend B has to listen to me fangirl over them every morning. IndigoEve, throughthel00kingglass and Niniev y'all hit me right in the feels.  
So there is probably mistakes as I never got time to edit and halfway through I got distracted by Nashville so sorry! anyway i hope you enjoyed. **

**Laters x **


	9. Chapter 9

It was unclear how long they sat there, just sat there in each other's embrace, speaking occasionally. Somewhere in between a fresh wave of tears hit Dani, a tsunami of emotions causing her to sob once again. Santana just held her throughout, through each heart-breaking moment. She would place a kiss to her girlfriend's temple while stroking her hair assuring her that it would be okay, that she was here, that she wasn't leaving.

It felt right, they felt right and it terrified Santana. She was never good with emotions, especially not other people's, but sitting there with Dani in an empty field at four a.m. couldn't have felt more right.

"I'm sorry." Dani sniffed sitting up and wiping her eyes with her sleeves, "I usually have great control over my emotions. I'm usually the rock of my fucked up family. I'm not sure what really happened tonight."

"Babe if I'm being honest seeing you vulnerable is reassuring." Santana smiled offering Dani her hand. Dani gladly accepted it entwining their fingers, Santana's previously immaculate manicure chipped and fading. "Especially as the first night I stayed here you woke more from a nightmare. Which, by the way, I'm pretty certain would have resulted in me pissing myself."

Dani chuckled and shook at her head at a beaming Santana, the latter pleased she could make Dani laugh.

"You're a goof you know that right?" Dani snorted her voice a little hoarse and raw from the tears. "I'm your goof." Santana winked leaning in to capture Dani's lips.

Santana had initiated the kiss as a sign as reassurance but within seconds it had deepened. Dani's tongue traced Santana's bottom, the whisper of alcohol still there. Santana pulled Dani onto her lap so they were both sitting up and leaning against the fence. Dani wrapped her legs around Santana's hips while Santana's arms encircled Dani's waist. Dani's arms were draped around Santana's neck, their tongues in a battle for dominance. Both girls giggled and broke apart.

Santana pushed a strand of hair behind Dani's ear before gazing at her. Unaware she was doing it Dani had captured her bottom lip in between her teeth, her expression a mix of adorable and goddamn sexy.

"Ms. Harper I do believe I have never seen anyone look this hot after a mild breakdown." Santana quipped cupping Dani's cheeks in her palms. "Oh Ms. Lopez how you make me blush!" Dani chuckled her cheeks indeed going red.

Leaning in Dani placed a light peak on Santana. "I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're the one who chased after me." she admitted avoiding eye contact, her genuine sincerity overwhelming.

"Me too." Santana agreed using her thumb to push Dani's chin up. "I'll always chase after babe. Always."

* * *

**OKAY I KNOW IT'S SHORT! And I hate that it is but I really didn't have time to write today but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing so yeah…  
I will hopefully get a chapter up tomorrow or the next day. It will be up sometime in the next few days though. I hope this was okay. I literally wrote it in twenty minutes. So yeah sorry, A better, semi-edited chapter soon! Thanks for the co-operation.**

**Laters x **


	10. Chapter 10

Ace strolled down the field, his hands in his pockets, humming quietly to himself. He had given Dani and Santana as much time as possible but Jason and Cheri could only be civil for so long. Maddie had gone to bed a half hour ago and Tyler had just now followed suit.

Reaching the bottom of the field Ace was both surprised and pleased to Dani sitting on Santana's lap, both talking and laughing between stolen kisses.

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't Alabama's sweetest lesbian couple!" he grinned reaching the fence and towering over the two girls. Santana jumped which caused Dani to snigger.  
"Babe I know his face is scary but it's mean to act so frightened." Dani said with fake sincerity grinning up at her bestfriend.

"Yeah, scarily beautiful." Ace winked in response. Dani rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, her thumb stroking the base of her neck subconsciously.

"So darling you're wanted back at the house. Your parents are not only worried about you but they wish to speak to you." Ace said giving Dani an apologetic look.

Dani groaned and closed her eyes resting her forehead on Santana's. Why must they insist on ruining her newly found good mood? Could she not just take a night off from the bullshit?

Santana placed a comforting kiss on her cheek and softly rubbed her back. Dani was tensing up and she didn't her to get upset again. After a minute of silence Dani untangled herself from Santana and, with the aid of Ace, stood up.

"I suppose I have to deal with the carnage sometime." She shrugged and reached down to pull Santana up.

After climbing back over the fence the three began to stroll to the house, Ace's arm around Dani's shoulders, Dani holding Santana's hand. The three dysfunctional amigos.

Jason paced up and down the porch waiting for Dani. She had run away without a word and then Ace had returned without her. Dani faced problems head on, she never ran. He was worried.

"Hi Daddy." Her soft voice startled him. Turning to her Jason was glad to see she looked unharmed. Her eyes were still a little puffy but her weak smile assured him she was getting there. What he was surprised to see was her fingers laced through Santana's.

"Hey there baby girl. Can your old man get a hug?" He asked as she climbed the steps. She nodded releasing Santana's hand and wrapping her arms around her father. He held her tight for longer than usual and the let go.

"You wanna talk to your mom and me now or after you get some sleep?" he asked concerned about the bags under her eyes. "Let's just get it over with. You guys go on back to the barn and try getting an hour or two of sleep." Dani said glancing back to Ace and Santana.

"Actually Tyler thought you should have a bed so he's in my room and you and Santana can take his bed. Ace you can have either the couch or jump in with Ty, whichever you want. I'm going to stay up now so feel free to do whatever." Jason explained opening the screen door.

"Cool I'm going to get in beside Ty. You know where I am if you need me." Ace yawned reaching out and touching Dani's hand. Dani smiled appreciatively before calling him over and whispering in his ear "No more kissing my girlfriend, you hear?"

Ace chuckled before muttering a sleepy 'Night' to Jason and Santana. Santana raised an eyebrow at Dani who just winked in response. "I'll be up later babe." She assured directing Santana to the stairs, her hand lightly pushing the small of her back.

"Try to keep your cool this time okay? For me? I don't think I can do another run down the field tonight." Santana said gripping Dani's hand softly in hers.  
"I'll try, no promises though." Dani smiled kissing Santana quickly before each went their separate ways, Santana making her way to Tyler's room, Dani walking hesitantly into the kitchen.

Cheri and Jason sat side by side at the table. Each sipping their coffees, each trying to ignore the tension which filled the room. Dani sat opposite them suddenly feeling all alone. She missed Santana's presence already.

"Your mother and I have been talking," Jason began and Dani suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Weren't they the perfect united front? "And we've decided it's best if she stays in town for a while."

Dani furrowed her eyebrows and looked between her parents utterly confused. Had neither of them present earlier when he specifically said she didn't want Cheri there anymore?  
"Why?" her disgust was obvious.

"Because Danielle," Cheri quickly corrected herself shooting Dani an apologetic look, "I mean Dani, I hate that I let this happen. I hate that you feel like you can't talk to me. I know this is my fault we don't have a good relationship but I feel like it is salvageable. I really do love you Dani and I want to make this work."

Dani looked to her father who she was surprised to see looking calm and content with the situation. "And you're fine about this?" she questioned him sceptically.  
"Dani she is your mother after all. We all deserve a second chance." Dani scoffed. Her father was blinded by ill found love for Cheri.

"If not for your sake then think of Maddie." Jason said in an attempt to persuade her. She cursed him internally. Bastard knew her Achilles heel.

"Dani I know you're here for her." Cheri said her fingers lightly tapping her mug, "But there will be a time you want to move on from this place and I just want you to be able to do that. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay for you sister."

"Well you sure as hell didn't feel like that." Dani commented her eyes narrowing. "Dani." Her father warned her, his tone serious.

"What she didn't." Dani shrugged feigning sudden interest in her unpainted nails.

"Okay you need to get some sleep. And when you wake up tomorrow I want you to be more positive about this. You might not want your mother here but that doesn't mean you don't need her here. Okay?" Jason said his tone catching Dani off-guard. He never talked to her like this before. He never talked to any of them like children, they were all spoken to with equal respect.

"Okay whatever." Dani said rising and walking toward the stairs. "Here's the deal. Cheri you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. And Jason you figure out your priorities because it's not only us she messes with she's in town." Dani turned and ascended the stairs not looking back to her parents, her feelings favourable toward neither at that current moment.

Opening the door softly Dani tiptoed into the room trying not to disturb Santana. Tyler's room was had the same basics as her room minus the stars. His room was a light grey but instead of pictures he had posters of various sports teams and one scantily clad woman, who appeared incredibly interested in her motorbike.

Dani leaned against door as she closed it attempting to prevent it from squeaking. "I'm awake creeper." Santana muttered from the bed spinning to face Dani.  
"Oh I assumed you'd be asleep by now." Dani said removing her hoodie and sweatpants. Pulling her t-shirt down so it covered her ass, barely, she slipped into bed beside Santana.

Immediately Santana moved so her head was on Dani's shoulder and her arms were wrapped around her waist. Dani draped an arm around Santana's shoulders, her head resting on top of her other arm.

"I wanted to wait for you." Santana said glancing up at the blonde. "So how'd it go baby?"

Dani sighed and leaned down to give Santana a quick kiss. She was still kind of in shock about their relationship. They already felt like an old married couple.

"She's staying. Dad claims that I might not want her here but I _need_ her here. Like seriously? Is he smoking crack? And then when I corrected him he pulled out the Maddie card. Asshole." Dani grumbled glaring at the ceiling.

Santana placed light butterfly kisses on Dani's collarbone, just visible over her collar. "I'm sorry, that sucks. She's the one who left, you shouldn't be the one to feel like shit."

"Hey you don't have to be sorry for anything. It's the fucking she-devil downstairs who should be apologising." Dani said gently tracing patterns on Santana's back.

"Well it doesn't change the fact she makes you sad and I hate it." Santana mumbled closing her eyes, the night's drama now catching up with her. This was weird for her. She was finding so much comfort in Dani's grip and the feel of her hand on her back didn't cause her to feel anxious, like someone would see, it just assured her that she was safe. That she didn't have to worry when sleep came.

"Well you make me happy so it keeps it even. Perfect equilibrium." Dani yawned. Santana raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Dani. "Equil…. What?"

"When the rate of the forward reaction equals the rate of the reverse reaction." Dani said simply. Santana furrowed her eyebrows and gazed at Dani open-mouthed. After a moment Dani laughed. "Sorry it's a chemistry term. Basically means that both sides are the same. Now that something bad has happened, like my Mom making me sad, something good of equal proportion has happened, you."

Santana's grew serious and she sat up. "Dani I'm sorry. I've made a terrible mistake. I never realised what a huge nerd you are. I have to end things." She started giggling and Dani rolled her eyes before pulling Santana back down.

"Oh please if redneck wasn't a deal breaker nerd definitely isn't." Dani laughed.  
"So you do admit to being a redneck?" Santana grinned turning to lie on her stomach in order to look at Dani. "Only if you admit to being a freak." Dani said leaning towards her girlfriend.

"I'm your freak." Santana said tilting her head to meet Dani's. Their lips met for a fraction of a second before Dani agreed. "Damn right you are!"

* * *

**So I'm sorry I haven't updated just things are craazy lately. I only have two weeks left in school. ah! So I hope y'all like it. Your reviews have been amazing so do keep them coming. So until next time,  
Laters x**


End file.
